


Broken

by riverjune



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverjune/pseuds/riverjune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>106衍伸</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> 看完106有點心痛寫來抒發的小短篇  
> 有使用空行營造氣氛的強迫症  
> (文章完成於3/3)

“Time is a flat circle.”  
“Everything we’ve ever done or will do, we’re gonna do over and over and  
over again."(Rustin Cohle)

 

\---

 

有的時候，他們會希望有些事從來沒發生過。

 

\---

 

Martin憤怒地拎著公事包離開那間審問室，在開車歸返的途中，腦海中不斷閃著剛才看到的照片和文件。

那個人，那張臉。如此熟悉，又如此陌生。

什麼都變了。

 

－--

 

“Without me, there is no you.”

那個時候的他怎麼樣也不願意承認這句話是事實，他只是逃避，放大自己受害的程度，然後繼續漠視。他一向擅長如此。

直到他真正什麼都失去後，他才終於把那句話從回憶裡頭撿回來，攤在桌上仔細地看。

“You were so fucking right.”  
他對著空氣咆哮，然後再次將那句話揉成一團丟到遠遠的過去。

 

－--

 

或許是受到Rust的遺毒，他這幾年開始去思考一些以前視為狗屁不通的理論。

比如說平行宇宙。

 

他會想，另一個時空的他不是孑然一身，他和Maggie還有女兒們會過著典型美國家庭的和諧日子。另一個時空的他和Rust也只是平凡的搭檔，那裡沒有黃色國王和戴著鹿角的女人。

 

在回程的途中他又想起了平行宇宙的事。另一個時空的他肯定沒有禿頭和肚子，另一個時空的他絕對沒有吃不該吃的蛋糕。另一個時空的現在，Rust也肯定坐在他的身旁，用被香菸毒害的喉頭發出低啞的嗓音，碎碎唸著比尼采還深奧的長篇大論。 

天，他多麼想把油門踩到底然後就這麼衝到另一個時空去。

 

──直到那尖銳的喇叭聲打斷他的思緒。

 

他有好幾年沒有那樣心臟緊縮的感覺。

他看了後照鏡好幾眼，希望是自己眼花。然而那個他怎麼也忘不了的色彩直直逼進，有一瞬間他想加速甩掉那個噩夢般的過去，他想要去另一個未來，他必須去。

 

但是他的耳畔又迴盪起那句話：

“Without me, there is no you.”

 

於是他還是停下了車。

 

那張臉又出現在他的車窗前。

 

如果不是先看過照片，他肯定自己一定會很驚訝昔日搭檔的轉變。從前認真梳理的捲髮成為隨便紮起的長髮，任憑風沙摧殘。緊緻的臉皮多上無數條皺紋，任憑放肆增長。原本就看似薄情的嘴唇再搭上一圈不討喜的鬍鬚，讓他顯得更加難以親近。

一瞬間他覺得有些難過，那張漂亮而冷漠的臉蛋變成頹廢不堪而更加冷酷的臉譜。

蒼白得不能再蒼白。

比他自己還糟。

 

或許Rust也常會想著另一個時空的自己依然有著健全的家庭，而小Sophia也沒有騎著車衝到街上。

或許Rust後悔那一晚讓Maggie進門，或許Rust後悔辭掉工作。

 

\---

 

他知道一切絕對沒有喝杯啤酒這麼簡單。

但他更知道他到不了另一個時空。

那一年的不歡而散歷歷在幕，他們永遠無法擺脫過去。

他還是相信不管外表變了多少，Rust依舊是Rust。

但他也是個小心的人。

他檢查了手槍是否上膛，往公路的盡頭駛去。

 

 

而他不知道的是，Rust的車尾燈還保持著當年破損的模樣，外露的燈泡隨著車身顛簸而搖搖欲墜。

 

搖搖欲墜。


End file.
